Nepeta: Seek the Highblood
by The Vampire Avatar
Summary: She sighed and tried to think of a plan that would get her out alive, and more importantly, her moirail. She knew that if he was in her position, he would just make her go hide or something, but he wasn't. She was.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys, I know it's been a while since I had updated or done anything, really, but as soon as this is published, I'm gonna write more of the last chapter or the Vamp War. :3 So there shall be more on the way :D _**  
**_So, stay tuned ^u^ _**  
**_I don't own Homestuck, obviously._**

* * *

They were in the robot pile. She was laughing at him, watching him begin sweating after she told him about her idea for role-playing as the other. She was serious and he knew that, but still, she laughed.

Nepeta scooted closer to Equius. She pawed at him and started to purr. "Purrlease, Equius?" she asked in her adorable cat voice. "I think it'd be a great idea!"

"No. Why would you even suggest that we part take in such a lewd act?" She stuck out her tongue, at his horror, and laughed again when she opened her eyes to see his face. "Nepeta, do not do t-that LEWD act again, I command you." She shrugged and leaned on him. He tensed up immediately.

She sighed again. He was always so scared he would hurt her. She knew that he was strong, but he's only hurt her once and that wasn't even his fault! If he hadn't, she would have died and he knew that. All the same, he apologized proficiently and was sweating to the point where he would soak a towel if he patted his face with it.

He carefully leaned back, so as to not hurt her, while a million different scenarios haunted his mind about what would happen if he touched her, patted her head, or anything really. He could barely stand her laying on him. He couldn't even imagine thinking of touching her. He went still, almost as if he was dead, so he wouldn't harm her if anything did happen.

She smiled and started to purr after she had gotten comfortable on him. Equius was still tense, but even through that, he began to grow tired once again. He was used to no sleep, but every once in a while he had to get some naps in. He looked down at Nepeta with worry in his eyes._What if I...accidentally..._crush_ her?_He thought in horror and then cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Nepeta, I am afraid that I am getting rather tired. I was wondering if it would be alright if I slept for a while before we continue with our activities?"

"Of course! You haven't gotten much sleep anyway, hehe," Nepeta said as she got off of him and climbed up higher in the pile. "

What are you doing?" He asked her as he watched through his customized, darkened lenses.

"I'm moving so you could sleep, silly." She got up to a nice place and walked in a circle once before laying down and smiled down at him.

He shrugged, glad he could move freely once more, and stretched his huge limbs before falling off into a deep sleep, hoping that nothing would happen to his moirail.

* * *

Equius woke to being pounced on by his moirail. His eyes shot open and saw Nepeta flying off of him as they tumbled down the robot pile. They landed next to each other on the floor. He had landed on her tail so she was whining about it, through all the layers of laughter she was producing. He scowled and got up and sternly crossed his arms and glared at her.  
"Nepeta." She stopped laughing, but held the smile. "Why did you do that?"

"Because! It's so much fun," she smiled and purred again before he spoke again.

"I command you do not do that again."

The smiled disappeared.

"Huh?"

"I don't want you to pounce me anymore," he looked away so he wouldn't see the hurt in her eyes. "I find it quite annoying." He really didn't, he actually thought that they were clever and quite...cute.

"Oh." She looked down to the floor and kept quiet.

He sighed and looked back at her. She looked like she was trying to hold back tears._Oh fiddlesticks..._Equius sighed once again before removing his glasses and handing it to her. She looked up at them and took them in question.

"I need somebody to keep a watch on them while I am slumbering. If you could perhaps watch them, I would be truly grateful."

With a huge grin, she reached out and grabbed them, careful not to damage them any more than they already were. "Okay, Equius! I'll even wear them!" She put them on and smiled up at Equius, before putting on a pokerface and saying in a very deep voice, "Grrrr, I am Equius Zahhak and I love being STRONG!"

He sighed and decided that he didn't feel like arguing with her. He was too tired for this. Instead, he just turned and climbed back into the spot he was in and closed his eyes to the sound of his moirail laughing.

* * *

== Nepeta, go play around somewhere else so you won't wake up your troll.

* * *

You are now Nepeta.

Nepeta runs down the hall, acting like her meowrail would. She laughed and played with Equius's glasses, trying to figure out how he had gotten internet on them. It probably wasn't hard. Nepeta just never had the skills for technology like some of the other trolls did.

As she was walking down the hall, she got –well more like _Equius–_got a notification from Trollian. She opened it up to see it was Karkat.

carcinoGeneticist [CG]began trollingcentaursTesticle [CT]

CG: EQUIUS, ARE YOU THERE?

Nepeta smiled and stop to type a reply. She couldn't let something like this slide after all! So as she responded, she would have to cut off all kitty puns as pawsible –POSSIBLE.

CT: D - Yes  
CG: OK, GOOD.  
CG: ARE YOU STILL REALLY STRONG?  
CG: LIKE, IS THAT STILL YOUR THING?  
CT: D - I am still e%ceptionally STRONG  
CT: D - Strength continues to be my STRONGEST attribute

Nepeta laughed and tried to keep her head on topic, and out of the hilarious subject she was in right now...wait...

CG: OK GOOD.  
CG: I GUESS THAT WAS A PRETTY DUMB QUESTION.  
CG: I NEED YOUR HELP.  
CT: D - With what  
Nepeta was starting to get kinda scared now. If Karkitty had to come to HIM, it had to be pretty bad! Nepeta swallowed hard and took deep breathes to prepare her for what was coming next.

CG: GAMZEE IS ON A RAMPAGE.  
CG: HE'S GOING TO KILL US ALL IF WE DON'T STOP HIM.

_Nepeta, stay calm and go get Equius, _the rational part of her brain told her_._

_XOO HOW CAN YOU THINK OF SUCH A THING?! I N33D TO PURRTECT HIM! _Replied her heart.

Nepeta almost cried while rereading the message. She couldn't let this happen! She had to go and get Equius before something bad happened.

She took a couple of deep breathes then started to type. No matter how much her instincts begged her, she would NOT get her moirail. She had to show that she was strong as he was, if not, then at least protect him.

CT: D - Do I have to

CG: WHAT? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?! YES.

_Think, Nepeta, think! What would Equius say?_

CT: D - Language

CG: NO, FUCK YOU, YOU SWEATY ASSHOLE

_Well, it was worth a shot._

CG: SERIOUSLY, IF YOU DON'T THEN WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE.

CT: D - …

CT: D - I suppose that I could go and try to stop him

CT: D -If that means the others will be safe, then I shall go

CT: D - And purrtect them

CG: YEAH, YEAH WHATEVER. JUST BE SURE TO TAKE YOUR STRENGTH WITH YOU.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trollingcentaursTesticle [CT]

* * *

_What am I going to DO?! _Nepeta screamed at herself. She knew that she would have to go.

She sighed and tried to think of a plan that would get her out alive, and more importantly, her moirail. She knew that if he was in her position, he would just make her go hide or something, but he wasn't. She was. She shot up and started to run to his room, where the robotics pile was.  
She carefully opened the door and walked in. She put the damaged glasses next to his head and sighed. She didn't want to leave him. She looked over and smiled, he had some spare paper on the desk. She went over and drew a diamond then smiled as she put their initials next to each side of the diamond. Next to the picture, she put ":33 s33 you soon meworail1! I purromise!"She knew he would wake up before she came back so she wanted to let him know she was safe...kinda. She slowly walked out, trying not to turn around and hug him like she wanted to.

She tried to get the door to lock, so nothing would come in and attack –just in case, but when it wouldn't, she just smashed her hand into the key pad and brought it back from the sparks that flew.  
She knew the door was locked now because she couldn't even budge it to life anymore. She sighed, _what's done is done. Now for the real reason I did..._she turned on her heel and ran down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

Nepeta gasped for breath when she finally stopped. She had entered some halls and took random turns but now she thought that she was there. Cautiously, she took a few steps forward. Her ears were carefully trying to pick up any sounds.  
Her senses were better than most trolls because of her time in the wild with nothing else. That and being raised by a giant cat with two mouths. But mainly because-WE ARE GETTING OFF TOPIC!  
Nepeta looked around wildly. It was so dark in here. Finally she heard something from above. She looked up and saw the red glasses Terezi always had on. Nepeta smiled, finally having some comfort back into her seeing her old role-playing friend.  
"Hey Terezi," She called up. "I didn't know you would be here."  
Terezi didn't respond for a few seconds before Nepeta heard something. "Heheh. CHECK IT THE MOTHERFUCK OUT. It's the peasant blood. HEH HEH. Fucking heh."  
Nepeta tilted her head. "huh?"  
"I was expecting the blue blood. NOT THE MOTHERFUCKING GREEN ONE. Where's the blue mother fucking one?"  
Immediately Nepeta knew that this wasn't Terezi. She looked up closer, being used to seeing in the dark to find the shape of Gamzee's horns.  
Nepeta's comfort went away.  
"Gamzee?"  
"Hey kitty girl. WHY THE MOTHERFUCKING HELL are you here?"  
"I wanted to purrtect Equius. He's my meowrail afturrr all." she shifted on her feet. She always broke out into so many cat puns when she was nervous.  
"Well then. YOUR MOTHERFUCKING BLOOD WILL RUN DOWN MY HANDS INSTEAD."  
She started shaking when she saw his eyes behind Terezi's glasses.

Equius woke up a few minutes after where we left off. He yawned and opened his eyes to see his glasses next to his face. He got them and pushed them up his nose with the tip of his claw and looked around for his moirail. She wasn't anywhere, so he just shrugged and checked to see if she had left him a-  
"What's this?" He asked himself when he saw that Karkat had pestered him on Trollian not 20 minutes ago. He scrolled up to the top of the conversation. Nepeta had posed as him, but right now it wasn't one of his top priorities  
Until he read why he pestered Equius.  
Equius stood up and started to sweat.  
He speed-read the rest of the conversation and stopped when he saw the line.

CT: D - If that means the others will be safe, then I shall go

CT: D - And purrtect them

Equius saw the cat pun in there and started to breathe faster. She used cat puns more often when she was really scared or particularly scared of something. He went to the door and tried to open, but it wouldn't. He huffed out and turned to see a note scribbled on his desk. ":33 s33 you soon meowrail! I purromise!"  
He started to gasp for breath and couldn't even guess how many towels he would need. He turned towards the door again and started banging on it. If his moirail was in danger, he would save her. He sworn to her that he would always protect her and never leave her side in the face of danger and much more.  
He stopped for a second when he heard a scream above. He shot his head upwards and saw it came from the air vents.

It shouldn't have made the sound down to him, but if it was real or not, Equius heard it. He might have been just imagining it, but whatever the case, he growled and beat the door down in one punch. He barely looked at the scrap metal on the floor as he raced down the hallways, feet barely having time to touch the ground before he picked them up and swung them out. His leg muscles were hitting the floor so hard that they were jiggling.  
"I'm coming, Nepeta."

Nepeta screamed when Gamzee had shot her with one of Equius's bows. It had hit her where her belly button would be if trolls had ones. She gasped and fell to the ground. She took out her kitty claws and had whimpered when Gamzee came closer, almost laughing. She had thought that she could defeat him with no problem, but now she was starting to doubt herself.  
Terrified, she tried to stand up, but tripped over her tail and fell back down with a squeak of pain. Gamzee was almost on her now. Almost 5 feet away, he had his clubs out and was practically screaming honks.  
Nepeta growled and hissed at the terrifying clown that was coming towards her...In the back of her mind she knew that she should have come with somebody else. That if Equius and her had paired up, this clown would be nothing but dust now.  
Gamzee was upon her now and was smiling crazily. She whimpered and hissed one last time, her ears flattened so far back that they were on her skin. He brought back his clubs and smashed them down on her. He hit her face first and it had hit her nose. It had immediately broken it and blood gushed out from her nostrils. She coughed and brought a hand up to try and stop the bleeding. Gamzee then kicked her down and stomped on her until she was lying still, taking beatings as she lied there. Nepeta yelped as the clubs had taken over the pain of her body. She felt it as it broke her ribs, as it broke her horn off, as it broke her spirit.  
When her horn was broken off, she lost so much blood in so little time. She went immediately dizzy and struggled to protect herself from what little she could. She already had a broken nose, many broken ribs, bruises all over, an arrow through her stomach, Nepeta scrunched her eyes shut, knowing what was going to happened to her.  
After a few minutes like this, she finally just closed her eyes to his honks.  
Honk

HONK

honk

HONK

Nepeta opened her eyes to see Equius's shoe's running in from far away. Her blood was everywhere and it barely even hurt anymore. She smiled at her meowrail. He came over to her and flipped her over, so she was laying on her back in his arms. He was shouting something, she knew he was from how panicked he looked and how his eyes were showing concern. His glasses had slipped a little, but oh well.  
He shouted something over and over again, but all Nepeta heard was sounds that didn't even comply. It sounded as if he was trying to talk through water with having earplugs in.  
She felt so tired and started to go to sleep. She was gasping for breath now. She started to cough up some blood, and spat it out. Equius's face was full of worry, sadness, and concern. He wasn't thinking about being mad, not yet. Not until she was was going to be fine...right?

Before Nepeta closed her eyes for the last time, she papped his nose like a cat would when it was being playful and whispered something that he wouldn't be able to hear, but she could tell him later.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't be as strong as you." She gave a half smile and closed her eyes. Her breathing slowed and stopped a few seconds later.


	3. Chapter 3

Equius held a dead Nepeta in his arms and tried his best not to cry, not here at least. He gently hugged her and put her down with a parting kiss on her forehead.  
_Flashback to a few minutes ago  
He ran in to see he was too late. Her blood was everywhere. Green, green everywhere. He gasped when he saw her, lying on her side, staring at him with dazed eyes. He ran over to her and picked her up gently and turned her so her back was in resting on his arms.  
"Nepeta! Nepeta please, do not leave me, I NEED you." He shouted, letting his voice reflect how he felt. His heart broke to see her like this and made the rest of him fill with anger to the highb100d. Equius swore to himself that he was going to make him PAY for even hurting Nepeta. Highblood or not, this was unacceptable.  
He repeated her name, full of panic and concern. She just smiled sadly and papped his nose as if she was just being playful again.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't be as strong as you..." she whispered as she closed her eyes for the last time.  
_He sobbed and pushed some hair out of her face, not wanting to let her go. His moirail...the thought of her...dead...was...unthinking, unwanted. He prayed that somehow, some miracle would bring her back.  
But she was already gone.  
He got up, sobbing and all of his pity, sadness, turned to anger. He was shaking; he was so full of rage. He pulled out her hat that she had given to him and put it on, full of memories of her.  
He ran out of the room, looking at her one last time before closing the space between him and the exit.

Equius Zahhak. Blue-blood. Sagittarius. Apart of the troll species.  
He just lost his moirail.  
Equius was going after the troll known as Gamzee Macara.  
He saw Kanaya running out side and followed her. He almost stopped when she punched Vriska, and sliced Eridan in half, but joined her in the beating of Gamzee. She kicked him, and Equius punched him.  
Gamzee would have gone of the cliff with Kanaya's kick anyway, but with the help of Equius, he went SOARING off. Far farther than originally. Equius growled and stood on the edge of the cliff. Kanaya saw what he was wearing and knew, Nepeta was dead.  
"I am sorry for her. She was a nice girl." She knew it wasn't the right time to say about her fashion choices, that coat was too big for her, it needed to be washed, and it was...ew.  
Equius nodded, trying not to cry again. His heart was literally shattered from this. His only quadrant, his only friend, was...dead.  
But at least he was able to see her in the dream bubbles.  
He walked up to her, so happy to see her at last. She had white eyes, and BARELY visible pupils in the milky eyes.  
"Nepeta..." He gasped as she jumped on him. He missed her so so much. He gently pet her hair and she smiled, snuggling into him.  
"I missed you," She smiled at him and rubbed against him, causing him to smiled and start crying again. She got up and wipe the tears away. "Equius, why are mew crying?" She wondered with concern in her voice.  
"I don't want you to be dead." He sobbed, conflicting feelings. She was a lowblood, she doesn't need to see him being so...weak. But he shoved those thoughts away, she was his MOIRAIL and would always have a place in his **STRONG** heart.  
She smiled at him in pity. "Well, we have time together when you're asleep, right? So...purrhaps just be happy we get that? Purrlus I died fur you! I purrtected you!" She smiled at this and he had to smile back.  
"Yes, you did. You gosh-darned silly face, next time let me purr, I mean, protect you."  
She smiled and nodded. "Fair enough!"  
She grabbed his hand and put it in front of him. He held it there in the air in case she was doing something. She put it in a fist, but held out the first two fingers, making a sort-of "v" shaped. Nepeta smiled at him and did the same, putting their fingers together, making a diamond.  
Equius smiled and did something he never would have done before.  
He hugged her, and she hugged him back- thankful that he was finally hugging her.


End file.
